Moments They Would Never Forget
by Regularamanda
Summary: Jack tries to teach Sam pottery...and it leads to something else entirely. Gutter and fluff. Sam and Jack Established.


_Author's Note- This is supposed to be a scene much like the pottery scene from the movie 'Ghost'. After a conversation about this on GW I had to write it! Gutter, fluff and innuendo abound! Sam and Jack established. Enjoy!_

**Moments They Would Never Forget**

Jack O'Neill gently pulled Samantha Carter by the hand. It was her birthday and he had an extra special surprise for her.

"Come on slow poke." He said as he dragged her into the basement of his cabin. "And keep those eyes shut!"

Sam swiftly closed her eyes. Damn she thought he hadn't seen.

Jack stopped and grinned. "You can open them now." Sam opened her eyes and was a little shocked by what she saw.

"What's with the pottery wheel?" She asked suspiciously.

"I'm going to teach you how to make pottery." He said rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"You know how to?" She asked confused. The man got confused when she used words with more then three syllables…but he knew art?

"Yup. Remember the time loop, well during a few of those loops I was bored and I decided to learn"

"Oh you mean the time when you gave me all those kisses…that you knew I wouldn't remember!" She said. Yeah she was still annoyed about that.

Jack grinned in manly satisfaction. "Oh there was this one kiss where we were in your lab…" His voice trailed off suggestively. Sam rolled her eyes at him. She knew that whatever had happened hadn't been more then a kiss, a deep delicious kiss maybe, but she knew that's all he would have done.

"Come on I'll show you, there's nothing to it." Jack said as he pulled over to it.

Jack took off his shirt, and Sam looked at him appreciatively. How the man could look that toned at 58 she wasn't sure. He looked breathtaking in just his Jeans. Yeah she was one lucky woman.

He eyed Sam and she saw the mischievous look in his eyes. "You know you could take yours off too…" He said raising an eyebrow at her and smiling hopefully.

"Nope." She said smiling sweetly at him.

"Damn." His shoulders dropping in mock disappointment. She laughed at him.

"Sit." He said pointing at the small seat. She complied.

He went over to the table and grabbed the clay and the other supplies that they needed.

"Now scoot over." He said with a grin.

"What?" She said nervously, but did what he said.

Jack sat behind her and she could feel his body's reaction to being this close to her and her own responded in kind. This man could do crazy things to her.

"Now put the clay in the center of the wheel and slowly start to apply pressure to the pedal…yup like that."

Jack placed both his hands on both of her shoulder blades and slowly moved them down her arms, sending shivers down to her toes. His hands covered hers on the clay and he positioned her hands in the way to position the clay.

"Alright now put your thumb in the middle of the lump of clay and slowly spread your fingers apart." Jack said as his thumb pushed hers into the mound of clay. His breath was on her neck, turning her insides to goo.

Sam turned her face and whispered to him. "Do you have any idea what your doing to me right now?"

Jack grinned at her and kissed her shoulder. "Yup."

He sure was a cruel man when he wanted to be she thought. But she had to admit she loved the feelings that he invoked in her.

The first two times of making the pot failed and Sam was starting to get frustrated. "It's not working." She said.

"Come on Sam you can blow up a sun this should be a piece of cake." Jack told her gently.

Sam got up off the seat and Jack moved forward on it.

"You're not a quitter." Jack told her.

Sam grinned at him and sat down on his lap on the seat, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Oh I'm not. We can save this for later."

"But…" Sam stopped his words with a passionate kiss. They sat there for a few minutes, completely enthralled in the other. They both broke away breathless.

"How…about we…take this…up stairs." Sam said breathlessly as Jack started to kiss her neck.

"If that's the birthday girls wish." He said as he scooped her up. To Hell with his bad knees he thought.

"Definitely." She told him.

"Yeah sure ya betcha" He said grinning down at her. And he walked up the stairs with her in his arms.

He loved her birthday more then his own sometimes, especially when it let to…Jack's thoughts trailed off with a smile.

Life was good Sam thought. Moments like this were what lasted a lifetime. Moments they would never forget.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's Note- I hope I did justice to this! Thanks for reading and if you liked it leave me a review! _


End file.
